


Splenda

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha Hunter, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Blaine, Cheating, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Omega Kurt, gkm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kurt was still working at the Lima Bean when Hunter had his Splenda freakout?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

for [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=63707164#t63707164) prompt.

* * *

 

Hunter hates coffee shops; is not only the horrible service or the fact that most of them don’t have real tea; the most horrible thing is that they reek of that nauseating beta smell and their incompetence.  
  
Most coffee shops have this stupid rule of only hiring betas. Hunter hates it. betas are incompetents, they're not submissive enough to follow orders as they should and they don’t have the back bone to give the orders either. In war, they would be met to feed the war dogs. He misses military school; you couldn’t find a beta there. Not like in fucking Westerville, Ohio. They're like a plague.  
  
Hunter hates betas, so when the stupid blonde beta in the Lima Bean hand him his coffee, with a goofy smile and says “Here’s your latte, sir with two splendas” Hunters loses it.  
  
He hits everything in a fit of rage and throws the latte in that incompetent baristas stupid face.  
  
He hates everyone and everything and swears he’s not ever coming back and curses Sebastian for telling him about the coffee shop. Swearing that it was the only decent place in hellhole Ohio with his stupid good for nothing smirk.  
  
He’s about to hit the blonde in the face when the sweet scent of an omega reaches his nose and a little brunette in a Lima Bean apron places a hand on his chest, bares his neck just a little and puts a cup of coffee on his hand.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir” Smiles the Omega “Here’s your latte, two sugars and honey”  
Hunter sniffs the air around the pretty brunette and catches the scent of a beta all over him. He hates it. Because betas ruin everything and he’s not about to allow some infertile, beta to take a perfectly healthy omega.   
  
His omega; yeah, that’s sounds good: his omega.


	2. Chapter 2

The alpha takes the coffee and smiles at him. Kurt lets out a sigh of relief; he knows that most alphas wouldn’t stop an angry rampage and is glad this one is at least somehow more reasonable than rest of the alpha population.

“We are very sorry, sir” he apologizes again, just to make sure “I promise you this will never happen again”

The alpha nods absently and, to Kurt’s surprise; holds the back of his neck with his free hand. The hold is firm and Kurt feels his legs weakening at the touch. He’s not used to this; Blaine is a beta and while he’s very satisfied with his boyfriend, he used to dream of this as a kid; of firm, big, alpha hands, the dominance and the imprinting. Of mating, of meeting some stranger and just knowing that he’s the one.  

He always knew that Blaine’s and his relationship couldn’t work on the long shot, not really. Blaine was a beta and while Kurt really loved him, he also knew that, as an omega, he would, sooner than later; find his alpha.

At first, he thought it was Sebastian, he surely felt a spark with the young alpha when he found the snarky little meerkat hitting at his boyfriend. But no, Sebastian wasn’t nearly dominant enough, not really, he was just a pup, childish and if Kurt ever submitted to someone; it would be to someone who actually knew how to handle him.

And this alpha, he knows.

Kurt mewls and bares his neck, allowing the alpha to bury his face on his neck, to grind his face with the back of his neck and his chin with his shoulder. He moans at the feeling of the alpha’s warm breath on his ear and urges his face to press harder on his skin by burying his long fingers in his soon to be mate’s soft, short, brunette hair.

The taller boy growls and licks his collarbone before biting in his neck. Kurt should be ashamed, because there’s an entire crowd witnessing his marking, but he can only feel pride and smugness, because this alpha is going to be his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! feedback is always welcome!

Hunter doesn’t release his omega’s neck until he feels the blood on the back of his tongue. It tastes sweet, just like he always thought his omega would taste like, there’s an underside metallic taste on it, but that’s natural and it makes the whole experience a lot more realistic.

The boy is trembling and moaning under his body and Hunter mourns the fact that his mate is not in heat yet. They can’t mate properly until then and the only thing he can do now is mark him. But that’s fine for now. He wouldn’t want to mate with an entire audience anyway. His mate is for him to see and relish only and he won’t allow a bunch of beta peasants to see his mate while in heat.

It’s terrible enough that his omega choose to waste his time with a beta while waiting for his true alpha.

Once he’s finally free from his mate’s bite, the omega whines and buries his face on his chest, scenting him like a blind kitten, is kind of endearing and Hunter allows himself to let out a sigh of contentment while passing his finger through the soft locks of chestnut hair.

He sniffs his hair and kisses on the top of his head “Hunter” He whispers in his ear, holding the boy as close as possible “Your alpha’s name is Hunter Clarington” His voice is deep and his name is said like a command. Hunter Clarington is his alpha’s name, his one true mate’s name.

And he better not forget it.

“Kurt Hummel” Murmurs the omega against his chest, still not ready to lose the scent of his future mate “My name is Kurt”

And just like that the world around them starts to move again. Hunter takes on the people around them, all of them avoiding his gaze on them with awkward expressions on their faces. He takes on the mess he did in the café; the late long forgotten in the floor from the moment he decided to hold his soon to be mate, on the coffee ingredients thrown on the floor from his previous furious rampage.

“I’m sorry, sir” Says an awkward looking female beta “But I’ll have to ask you to leave, you’re making our costumes uncomfortable” Hunter nods, mostly because he’s still holding his omega. Kurt, he muses to himself, his Kurt. And because he doesn’t wants to unsettle his future mate by getting angry again.

“Alright” He agrees “Come on, Kurt” He smiles, holding on his omega’s shoulders “Let’s get you out of that horrid apron” Kurt giggles and nudges his chest with his cheek one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :)

They exit to the employee’s room; Hunter places a warm hand on Kurt’s lower back as the omega guides them to the room, their marking is still fresh and they hadn’t mated yet and he needs to feel his omega close, especially when his omega still reeks of that beta he’s, he was, dating.

“I’m sorry” Apologizes the captain of the Warblers as Kurt takes off his apron with a sigh “They’ll probably fire you now” His voice does have a tone of remorse on it and Kurt believes him even when Hunter is not sorry for the job, if his omega has monetary problems he can provide him, the thing is; Kurt doesn’t deserves to be fired, not because of his second gender. Hunter doesn’t know that much about omegas. His mother never told him anything about her life as an omega and he’d never had any omega friends but he does know that Kurt must have gone through hell to get his job and he’ll probably lose it now.

“Don’t worry about it” Smiles Kurt, taking off his uniform, the horrible khaki pants and the button up, white polo shirt “I hated it and I only took the job because I had nothing else to do”

Hunter growls at sight of his mate’s porcelain skin as he covers it with layers of designer clothes “This place was too plebeian for you anyway” He adds.

Kurt’s laugh is interrupted by the sound of ‘Teenage dream’ coming from his phone. Suddenly the air feels tenser between them.

Kurt looks away and refuses to acknowledge the phone as well as his mate, Hunter growls at his mate’s distress and takes the phone snarling at it.

There’s a photo of an over gelled, brunette boy on it and the notification of an incoming call from him “This is your beta?” He asks with distaste.

“He was my beta” Assures Kurt waving a trembling hand “I just have to break it to him… carefully”

Hunter hates the idea of his omega caring so much for this beta and his feelings, he doesn’t understands, but, then again, he never bothered to try a relationship with anyone who couldn’t be a potential mate.

“Right” He sneers; canceling the call without bothering of what would that beta think of his boyfriend hanging on him and writing his own number on it “I have to go back to Dalton” He says “Call me when you break the news to your beta” Kurt hates that distance that Blaine generated between he and his mate without even being there.

Alphas are possessive and Hunter is not different, he hates it but he knows what he has to do to mend it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was dead didn't you? I wasn't I was just busy and don't have my computer because THAT is in fact dead. I hope you like this new chapter and as always all mistakes are mine and English is not my mother language.

Usually, when Blaine calls Kurt, the omega answers immediately. The perks of dating such a submissive gender he muses as he calls his boyfriend for a second time. Kurt is always prompt to follow his lead even though Blaine is not nearly as dominant as Puck or Santana, both of them very strong alphas and neither of them interested in mating with a boy.

Not that Blaine is ever going to mate with Kurt. Betas as a rule don’t mate, they date and they get married but they never mate and the thing is, Blaine is not even worried. No alpha has ever been interested in Kurt, not even a gay alpha like Sebastian.

Blaine doesn’t know much about A/O dynamics but he suspects that maybe Kurt could be a defective omega. Maybe too feisty and prompt to use the word “No.” Maybe Kurt should have been born a Beta. Then he would be normal. A perfect neutral person; Not too submissive, neither too strong.

“Hi this is Kurt. I’m probably doing important things like not talking to you. So leave a message or try again when I feel like talking to you.” There’s a loud beep at the end of the voicemail and Blaine curses.

* * *

  
Hunter enters his dorm whistling to himself, a self satisfied smile gracing his lips while he throws his bag in his side of the room.

“Someone’s in a good mood” drawls Sebastian smirking “Had a good time at the Bean?” He inquiries.

“Found my omega there” He answers glaring at the other alpha “He’s perfect.” Sebastian looks at him sceptically approaching him and sniffing him at the same time.

Then he growls, a honest to god growl that comes from the deep of his chest and dies in his throat “You smell like Hummel” He grumbles “You smell like ladyface.”

“Kurt Hummel” Hunter agrees with a growl “And don’t talk about him like that.”

“He’s Blaine’s boyfriend” he informs him as if it meant anything to Hunter.

“Not anymore” He says “Now he’s mine.”

“At least Blaine will be free now”

Hunter gags “I don’t know what do you see in betas, they’re pathetic”

Sebastian smirks and Hunter doesn’t know why he choose to form a pack dynamic with him “Betas are easy to fuck, you never have to bond them and you don’t have to worry about knocking them up.”

“Idiot” grumbles Hunter falling into his bed with a loud thump. “Seriously. I don’t know why I like you so much.”

Sebastian smirks and Hunter wants to strangle him.

* * *

 

Kurt walks towards his navigator in silence. He’s been officially fired and even though he knew it would happen it still stings. He fought tooth and nail to get his spot at the Bean but it only took one “You’re going to be mated in no time, Kurt. You don’t need this work anymore.” To get him fired. It’s not fair.

He looks for his keys in his bag when his phone rings for the fourth time with the familiar sound of Teenage Dream, this time he answers “Hi Blaine” He says with a weak smile “Listen. We have to talk. Can you come to my house?”

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” Jokes Blaine.

“Just come to my house, Blaine. We really need to talk” with that he ends the calls and sighs before driving to his house.

Showtime. 


End file.
